Speed Of Love
by Agent Glitch
Summary: After Project Lockstep failed and Tan was trapped in the timestream, Oblio finds himself alone. But there is one person who catches his eyes now: the sassy Glitterati dancer, Jaryn. He wants to know her better, but will racing at the speed of love get him anywhere? Rewritten, no longer song-fic. One-shot, complete.


**Characters: [Oblio, Jaryn]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central nor its characters. DC belongs to Harmonix. **

**So, what do I have to say for this? Not much. I guess they need more Glitterati fanfics, so here's one I think fits well with the song. Oblio and Jaryn are the perfect couple for this song. **

**Bold: Text**

_Italic: Thoughts, illustrations, etc._

**Update: Originally, this was a song-fic, unfortunately it seems that it's against the rules. So, basically, the title of this fic is inspired by Owl City's song Speed Of Love. Even with no lyrics to interpret, I hope you enjoy this fic.**

Oblio was texting with Jaryn. They were an unlikely couple, he knew, but the bluenette had taken a liking to the Glitterati dancer. He typed, **You know, I have been... interested in meeting you again. **The way they talked to each other had always been civil. Careful with their words.

«»

Jaryn smirked. She was, of course, at the Penthaüs. The feeling of openness wrapped around her. When she saw the new message from the bluenette, she gave a small, evil smile. **I see. Well, well. And why, may I ask, would I be inclined to meet you again? **She pressed _send, _and let her goddess-like eyesight sweep over the majestic view laid out before her. _Where be you, helpless crow? _She thought, even though deep down she worried for him.

«»

Frowning, Oblio cautiously picked his group of words to send to Jaryn. **Your personality is rather interesting in my eyes. Am I not as mysterious in yours? I say we get to know each other better. **He gazed up at the night sky. And he thought, _Where be you, graceful phoenix? _The Penthaüs was the obvious answer, and yet he couldn't help but wonder.

«»

Above the ground, Jaryn read Oblio's message. _Nice try, dear crow, but you can do better. _**I'm touched. But tell me, do you have no more reason than that? **Her eyes scanned the lights of the metropolis around her. Where was her crow?

«»

Blushing slightly, Oblio was determined not to lose in their little game of wordplay. **Secrecy, myth and mystique. Those may be my reasons. **_Gliding phoenix, your enigmatic air is all I want to go through. _He pressed _send _once more, hoping he would get a better result from the phoenix.

«»

_Secrecy, myth and mystique, demure crow? Those be your reasons? _Jaryn wanted to laugh at his pitiful attempts. Still, he was beginning to learn. Now Jaryn would see whether her crow was able to answer to her once more. **If those be your reasons, let them be yours, but what of mine? **She sent the message, then fixed her eyes on the scenery once more.

«»

Now Oblio felt as if a murder of crows had flown past him, leaving him in delirium. Her words were so flowing, so delicate. _Laconic phoenix, why are you so challenging? _He glanced at the message again, and felt as if those words were meant for an acciaccatura, a grace note. **One can only guess from such a discreet person like you. Might those reasons be mirrored from mine? **_A poorly aimed toss of the die, Oblio. _The bluenette began to scold himself right after he sent the message. _Nothing can compete to a phoenix, especially not one with lustrous, willowy feathers and a guarded heart. She will not let me get to her so easily._

«»

For once, Jaryn thought her crow had a chance.** Wondrously thought of. Secrets and mystery it is. **_Now tell me, my crow, are you capable of catching my interest once more? _She purposefully let him take up the subject. The crow was competent, she knew, but would it show in his next words?

«»

Choosing his words, Oblio finally went with one sentence. **Why is it that you choose to be so furtive? **Vermilion flashed in front of his eyes as he sent his heron the message. _Why, oh phoenix, do they look at you and see an alcove devoid of light? Your wings, they glow like those of a moonlit gryphon. _Oblio waited tensely for her answer.

«»

Losing herself and absorbed in the challenge, Jaryn began to realize that her crow was progressing well. _I used to think that you were only a crow among the ravens. Now you are a crow that deserves to fly with the firebird. _Did her crow not know how she had always had her eyes set on him whenever they met? How her gaze was trained only on the crow, even though among them were sparrows, hawks, eagles and kingfishers? She had been able to hide her feelings from him beneath layers and layers of coldness, keeping her calculating air around him. But she couldn't deny what her heart was telling her. She began to feel her crow's magnetism pulling her in. **Why do you ask? Can you not tell? Well, if that's the case, I will reveal to you what you can reveal to me.**

«»

_A phoenix's feather for an unveiled secret? So be it, dazzler. _**If that be what you want. My heart has always been told to hide what I hold close to it, but I see an exception. I have remained apart from them because they are so... judging. **Oblio sent her the message. The DCI and their dancers had been only so cautious near him that he chose to walk alone.

«»

_Are they, searching crow? They never look beyond your dark feathers. _Jaryn knew who her crow meant. She herself had never liked the DCI, nor those cheap dancers. True dance requires passion, and only so few outside the Glitterati could hone such skill. **That is why I only reveal my secrets to those who do not need eyes to see. Even though outside looks may be subjective, what the heart wishes for is what matters most. **Thinking of those dancers down below made Jaryn shake her head grimly. Oblio was different.

«»

Seeing her words made Oblio want to nod. _Wise words, thoughtful phoenix. _There was a moment of him deep in thought until he found the words he needed. He leaned back. He was sitting atop a five-story building with city lights casting long shadows in front of him. **True. One must always be careful not to give away a secret. Sometimes, you let it out to the wrong person. Have you ever done that? **He hoped he didn't sound insulting.

«»

_Have I? _Jaryn rested her head on one of her petite hands. **Would it matter if I had? **She sent him the message after a while of thought. Like before, why give away too many stories of life? Past experiences were in the past.

«»

_Ah, phoenix. Always vain. _**You're avoiding the question. **He smiled briefly. He was beginning to gain the upper hand. He got her good, for once. Oblio hit the _send _button and waited until she received it.

«»

Jaryn's mouth went dry. Her thin lips worked as she tried to find an answer. **Is that important to you? Very well. Can't you tell? How is it that only so little is known of us Glitterati dancers? We would never take in a dancer whose mouth hangs open and spits out whatever is on his mind. **_A hard blow, but a crow could survive. This crow, at least. _

«»

_Is that so? _Oblio wished he could laugh for once. **If you think you are so mysterious, do not forget that M.O.C. was just as calculating. **He swallowed as he let the message reach the Glitterati dancer. He missed his father, but that was the past.

«»

As if they were in a race, Oblio would still be a foot behind her. **Gloat if you wish. You have no crew to defend anymore. **She didn't want to hurt the crow too bad, but he was a strong crow.

«»

Gritting his teeth, Oblio didn't wait before replying. **And you? Laugh while you still can. You forget something. **If he had been speaking, he would have sounded very distant indeed. It could intimidate anyone, except perhaps the Glitterati. He did not know what fazed them, especially not the phoenix.

«»

Jaryn's face screw up in a frown. What did her crow mean? **Oh, do I? And what might that 'something' be? **_Crow... _she thought distractedly.

«»

Oblio smiled. She hadn't a clue. **You forget that it's lonely at the top. Your brother is only a mere copy of you, no? **_So, phoenix, when flight becomes increasingly lonely when you are without a true companion, what do you do? _

«»

**Lonely can be nice sometimes. My brother may be my twin, but don't you forget that he lives and breathes. **Jaryn laughed on the inside. Kerith hadn't a clue on what she was doing.

«»

**Ha. Like he's the kind to speak to when you're alone, as he reads your kind all the time. One mind, one race to win, no? **_Phoenix, don't hide the fact that you wish for a companion. _Oblio ran his fingertips through his blue hair. 

«»

**One start, one heart, one life to live? No, my brother isn't as knowing as you think. He has no idea what I'm doing. **_Crow, dear friend, do not make me laugh. Twins are twins, but they don't always think the same. _Jaryn's hands became delicate fists. She sent Oblio the message.

«»

**Then why are the Glitterati always thinking of the same thing? They always agree with one another. How is that possible when they do not share a mind? **Oblio smiled. Perhaps he had a new crew for him.

«»

**Good point. We need a little variation, do you think? **_Crow, you think you can join us? We'll see about that. _Jaryn slipped her fingers into her pocket. She carefully pulled out a card. It was light purple with two G's. Mirrored. _You cannot be._

«»

Oblio wondered for a short while. In the end, he wrote: **Why would you ask that from me? Do you see me as one worthy of being part of the Glitterati? **_A direct challenge can't hurt once in a while, right? _So thought the blue-haired dancer.

«»

Jaryn couldn't believe herself; for the first time in her life, she actually _blushed. _Seeing her face flush a deep red in her reflection made her wonder. **And would it be wrong if I do? **She hurriedly sent the message, expecting a swift reply from her crow. Then it hit her. _Her _crow. Oh God, she had developed feelings for the M.O.C. dancer all this time?

«»

The brown-eyed dancer in blue contacts realized that he was winning. **Well, that depends on your point of view. Besides, we agreed to meet anyway. Harmonix Park at half past nine? **He set off at a brisk pace after leaving the building. Finding his bike, he put on his helmet and waited for her reply before he could speed away.

«»

**Harmonix Park? Oh, no, we cannot meet at such a place. I'll tell you something: We are meeting at the top of the Penthaüs. One of my backup dancers will lead you there. I will be waiting. **Jaryn knew that she couldn't deny her feelings now; she had met the biker a long time ago, and she had no doubt that they were meant for each other. _Fly, my crow, and pray that the wind be always behind your back. _

«»

_The Penthaüs? Is she serious? _Oblio decided not to think of this badly; Jaryn really _did _want to meet up with him. Of course, they had met often, but this... this felt different. Of all the times they had met, both had shown a less friendly side... but now that Jaryn had opened her card, Oblio felt comfortable enough to open his. **Very well. Expect me there soon. **_I'm coming, phoenix!_

«»

At that precise moment, a murder of crows flew past the Penthaüs. Jaryn saw their beauty, and now she couldn't wait to meet her crow. Somehow, she had a good feeling in herself. After all, Kerith wasn't there. And even if he was, hopefully the twin thing they shared would be able an argument. The aurum glow of the huge Glitterati symbol close by became brighter, as if signalling the approach of something new.

«»

Racing at the speed of love itself, Oblio felt the rush in his lungs and the quickening beat of his heart. Soon, he would meet his phoenix. And so on, he would see the face of beauty.

Speeding up, he reached the Penthaüs in record time. After all, nothing could beat the speed of love. And somehow, he managed to catch her gaze from afar. She was now only about five stories above the ground, and they shared eye contact. That alone made Oblio say, "My phoenix."

Jaryn touched her lips with one hand and mouthed, "My crow."

**My first love fanfic ^^**

**Review if you liked this one!**


End file.
